winx_club_believeinwinxfandomcom-20200214-history
Flora
Flora is a character and one of the protagonists of the Winx Club animated series. Although she receives a small role in the first season, she has a larger storyline in the second one. She also appears in the video games for the Winx Club. Personality Flora is sweet, shy, calm, and loves plants of all kinds. She likes to experiment on them and enjoys making tea. Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She can be very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around. She also loves peace, happiness, and tranquility. Although she tries to hide her true feelings, her friends help and encourage her to share all her ideas with everyone. Flora gets nervous easily but when the other Winx girls are in trouble, she manages to stay calm and reasonable. At times, she does not know how to express herself, because she does not want to start fights. She is a diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she can be insecure, her friends second movie, Flora is Linphea's princess, though this may not be canon in the series. Relationships At first, Flora has a somewhat weak relationship with her friends, Bloom, Layla, Musa, Stella, and Tecna but after some time, she grows a stronger bond with them. She cares deeply about them and would risk her life for them. They support each other and stand up for each other, especially when it comes to fighting the Trix. Flora is especially close with Layla, who offered to help her get together with Helia. Flora also has a strong bond with her pixie, Chatta. The two are actually very different; while Chatta is sociable, talkative, aggressive, and bold, Flora is shy, meek, and more gentle. However, because of this, Chatta can easily cheer up Flora and boosts her self-esteem. Flora is also friends with Sky, Riven, Timmy, and Brandon, but not as strong as her other friends. Flora is crushing on Helia, the new Redfountain boy. He is an eccentric daydreamer and enjoys writing poems. He is a pacifist and rarely uses offensive attacks. However, when Flora was in trouble, he had saved her with his laser string glove, causing her to fall in love with him. Despite her deep feelings for him, she has a hard time telling him how she feels. He returns her feelings, but being shy as well and unsure of how she feels, he has trouble telling her his feelings. Flora's attraction to him is quite obvious, as she does not pay attention in class and doodles his name in her notebook. Layla and Chatta both try to get them together, which consequently leads to the two revealing their feelings to each other. Helia and Flora actually have a lot in common, such as their love for nature, their idealistic ways, and how they prefer to use strategic purposes instead of offensive ones. In the second to last episode of the second season, Flora and Helia kiss, and you can see part of Flora's face as she blushes. Flora's enemies are the Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, and the Fairy Hunters. Flora also dislikes how Mitzi, a girl from Earth, plays pranks on her and her friends and meanly teases Bloom. Although Flora thinks most of students in Cloudtower harbor negative feelings for them, she believes that Mirta is her friend. Mirta, who is unlike the other witches, believes fairies are not "bad" and has a sweet nature. At first, Flora does not talk to her as much, but when the Trix turned Mirta into a pumpkin, Flora began to affectionately take care of it and struggles to turn her back to normal. Flora's failure to revert her back to her true form at first caused some tension between her and the Winx girls, but after many attempts, she finally managed to turn Mirta back to normal. Later, Mirta hangs out with Flora at the celebration at the end of the first season and then transfers to Alfea. Seasons |-|Season 1= In the first season of the Winx Club, Flora first appeared in Welcome to Magix! as a sixteen-year-old girl. When Bloom came to Alfea, she discovered Flora was her roommate. Bloom was at first surprised that her whole room was a garden and that she had experimented with other plants, but throughout the season, they become friends. When Mirta is turned into a pumpkin by the Trix, and she has changed her back to normal, which she finally succeeds in doing later. At the end of the season, Flora is the only Winx girl without a love interest and sticks with Mirta at the celebration, but Flora has a kind heart, whether with a love or not. As the storyline develops, she shows herself as a kind-hearted person, always loyal and helpful to her friends. |-|Season 2= In the second season of the Winx Club, Flora receives a love interest, Helia, who she has trouble approaching. She finds out that her bonded pixie is Chatta, the pixie of gossip or chatter. Flora and Chatta make a lovely pair, giving a perfect example of the phrase, "opposites attract", as Flora, being very shy and quiet, is the exact opposite of Chatta, who is a noisy but likable chatterbox. She also makes a new friend, a fairy called Aisha. Although Flora's relationship with Aisha/Layla is a little shaky at first, they later become best friends when Aisha offers to help Flora get together with Helia by finding out what he feels for her. Aisha does this by sneaking over to Red Fountain. Flora's contribution to the titan was wrapping it in vines to give it strength. Flora receives her Charmix with the help of Chatta, by telling Helia that she liked him, which he liked her too in The Time for Truth (The moment of truth). When the Winx club and their boyfriends go to Lord Darkar's Fortress to save Bloom, Helia and Flora have their first kiss in Fac e to Face with the Enemy. At the end of the series, she also assists the other Winx girls in defeating their foe, Lord Darkar. Flora is seventeen in this season. |-|Season 3= In the third season of the Winx Club, Flora, with the rest of the Winx girls, return to Alfea. Although at first they do not know it, the new villain, Valtor, seems to be starting some trouble for them. In this season they earn their full fledged fairyform, known as Enchantix. In this season, it is revealed that Flora came from Linphea and that she has a little sister named Miele. She receives her Enchantix by saving her sister from drowning in the stream. In the final episode Flora assists Bloom and the other Winx in defeating Valtor. |-|Season 4= Flora and the Winx Club become teachers at Alfea. During an obstacle course that the Winx Club presented, she was injured in the obstacle course. Alice was wrongly accused for the setting of the party bomb and was expelled. Flora insisted on seeing her, but instead encountered the Wizards of the Black Circle. She is attacked but recovers. Flora travels to Earth with the rest of the Winx in search of the last fairy, Roxy. Flora gains her Believix after Roxy resolves to believe in the Winx Club and their magic. Flora becomes good friends with Roxy, teaching her how to use her powers. Her romance continues with Helia. Flora works the medical station in the Love & Pet shop. Later in the series, Flora confronts and fights Diana, the Earth's Fairy of Nature whose powers overshadow Flora's. Flora struggles fighting Diana's spells, but, with Helia's encouragement, overcomes Diana, though with much difficulty. She and the rest of the Winx Club fight the Wizards of the Black Circle / Fairy Hunters in a final confrontation at the Omega Dimension and then defeat them, freezing the Wizards there permanently. In the final scene of the season 4 finale, she is seen flying with the rest of the Winx Club into the sunset in their Enchantix forms, presumably back to Magix. |-|The Fate of Bloom= Flora appears with the Winx on her first day in Magix, she and the other girls help Bloom against the Trix and Knut. Later, while the girls decided names for their group, Flora accepted the name proposed by Bloom. In the morning, Flora along with the other Winx, are assigned the task of cleaning the school without magic. While cleaning the stairs, Flora offered Tecna help to use the cleaning objects. During a small party that they had, after finishing the cleaning, Flora was witness of the creature that the Trix summoned to look for the Dragon Flame, they stop the creature without powers and the Trix as well. For defending the school, Ms.Faragonda gives back to Flora and the Winx their magical powers. At the end of the special, Flora appears to congratulate Bloom who successfully passed the test by unleashing her powers against the Trix. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Flora has short appearances; first when Flora is seen walking with the Winx, while Bloom explains to them about her dream and Tecna analyzes it. The next day, Flora is seen packing to go see her family in Linphea in the spring break. After the vacations, Flora along with the other girls comforts Bloom, who after knowing that she was adopted, has a lot of questions, Flora ask Bloom if she is sure she wants to know the answers. Bloom responds affirmatively and ask the girls for help, Flora along with the other Winx make a promise to help her get the answers. Later, Flora worried tells Stella that Bloom did not return to Alfea. Outside of the school, Flora searches for Bloom in the forest using her Super Pollen spell over the grass. After a fight with the Trix, Flora takes Mirta with her back to Alfea to help her. Later, Flora and the Winx are seen distracting the Red Fountain guards, while Bloom goes to see Sky during the parade and finally Flora appears reading, while Bloom leaves Alfea. |-|The Battle for Magix= Flora appears first, with the other Winx comforting Bloom. The fairy of nature is seen again, after the events in Cloud Tower, when Stella, Brandon, Riven and Knut return to Alfea crossing a portal along with Ms.Griffin and her students but without Bloom and Sky who stayed behind to distract the monsters and facilitate the escape for the others. Flora, Musa and Tecna ask Stella where Bloom was, the blonde fairy says that she and Sky should be in Alfea now. Moments later, Musa, Tecna and Stella encourage Flora to reverse the pumpkin spell on Mirta, Flora tries and successfully manages to give back to Mirta her normal appearance. During the final battle, Flora was dragged into a twister and was temporarily unconscious. The other Winx managed to hold Flora and formed a circle to invoke a convergence spell that defeated Stormy and Darcy. When the battle ended, the Prom party was celebrated. |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Flora and her friends (minus Bloom) graduate from Alfea. Upon receiving a jewelry box containing her diploma, Flora officially becomes one with nature and is designated the guardian fairy of her home world, Linphea. Her friends undergo the same rite of passage and afterwards, Flora spends her final night at her dorm room in Alfea with her friends before moving on to the next phase of her life. As the months pass by, however, Flora and the others eventually visit Earth where Bloom is depressed over her still-incomplete Enchantix powers and not knowing how to find her missing birth parents. Along with the rest of the Winx Club, Flora decides to accompany Bloom on her quest to find her birth parents and restore her home planet, Domino. After a brutal fight with the Ancestral Witches, Bloom and Sky defeat them and eventually restore life to Domino and all of its inhabitants, including Bloom's parents. At the end, Flora attends the celebration of Domino's restoration and Bloom taking her rightful place as the heir to the throne, last seen dancing with Helia. Appearance *''List of Flora's Outfits'' *''Flora's Fairy Forms'' Civilian Flora has wavy waist-length dark flaxen colored hair with tow-coloured bangs, emerald green eyes and a tan skin tone.Flora's outfit for seasons 1 is a light green midriff top with puff sleeves, a pink skirt decorated with strawberries and pink heels. Her outfit for seasons 2 and 3 is a pink midriff top with puffs sleeves and dark pink polkadots, a red skirt with a pink sash, below-the-knee pink socks, red heels and a dark green ribbon tied around her neck into a bow. Flora's outfit for season 4 is a sleevless pink dress with light green spaghetti straps. The dress is decorated with flowers and leaves with a green belt decorated with a yellow flower. Her shoes are dark green wedge heels with pink ribbon straps. Magical abilities Flora's power is Nature, so her attacks relate to plants and flowers. She can talk to plants, bring them to life, and also help them grow, nurturing them when they are sick. In season 1, she used to experiment a lot with her plants and it drove the other girls crazy. Flora dislikes harming others, so her attacks are mostly constricting or defensive at most. She can also hear the voice of Nature at times. She also knows a lot of simple spells, like swapping objects and summoning creatures to aid her and her friends. Spells *'Golden Pollen:' Creates a root to throw the opponent away. (Winx-level) *'Nature's Symphony:' A spell allows Flora to hear the voice of nature around her. (Winx-level) *'Venus Gobbler:' Summons one or more giant Venus Fly Traps. (Winx-level) *'Inferno Rose:' Grows several purple-red thorned vines to constrict an enemy, create a wall, or block paths. (Winx-level) *'Flower Twister:' Creates a tornado blast made of bright pink flowers. (Winx-level) *'Green Ivy:' Creates an ivy plant that ties up the opponent. (Winx-level) *'Extractor Seeds:' Flowers that drag enemies into the ground. (Winx-level) *'Rose Kiss:' She blows a kiss of rose petals that explode on contact. (Winx-level) *'Green Luxurious Ivy:' This spell is much like 'Green Ivy', but the vines are much stronger and come straight from the earth. (Enchantix-level) *'Nature Dust': Turns fire into flowers. (Enchantix-level) *'Summer Thunder:' Shoots a green energy ball, one of her few offensive attacks. (Believix-level) *'Autumn Wind:' Conjures a breeze made of colorful flowers that acts like a homing missile to blanket the target in a constricting flowery mist. (Believix-level) *'Winter Rose:' Summons a wall of thorny vines to protect herself and others. (Believix-level) *'Spring Ring:' Flora's standard Believix defense shield. Summons a shield in the shape of a green shamrock. (Believix-level) *'Enchanted Nymph:' Flora drags her finger on the ground, letting a field of vines materialize. (Believix-level) *'Breath of the World:' Flora's Believix Power, allows her to make people feel appreciation towards the environment and also doubles as a spell that can heal the surrounding area. (Believix-level) *'Breath of Nature:' The force of Nature, the vital energy of the root pushing its way above ground. (Sophix Level) *'Untamable Nature:' Green sparkles that can create icy plants that wrap around the enemy.(Lovix Level) Voice Actresses *Italy - Ilaria Latini *Singapore - Holly Gauthier-Frankel *Netherlands - Mirjam Vriend Poland - Anna Wiśniewska *France - Alice Ley *Russia - Iva Solonitsyna *Denmark, Norway - Rebecca Abbe *Finland - Aksa Korttila *Spain - Inés Blázquez (Season 1), Silvia Sarmentera (Seasons 2-4) *Portugal - Susana João (from Season 3 and 4) *USA - Kerry Williams *India - Kaamna Kalra(from Season 4) *Latin America - Rebeca Aponte *Germany - Anika Desch (Seasons 1-2), Sandra Riedel (Seasons 3-4) *Brazil - Adriana Torres *Finland - Aksa Kortilla *Sweden - Mia Kihl *Persia - Anra Khursa (Seasons 1-3), Sariya Merkhau (Season 4) *UAE - Nawal-E-Mehzaan Gallery 212px-SailorOutfitFlora.png ThCAQTJB5U.jpg Wiki-background Flora Charmix.jpg Flora22.jpg Flora Belive.jpg Flora1234.jpg IsCAQRFXT3.jpg Season 5 Belive.jpg Go winx.jpg ThCAU0K4CZ.jpg Goo.jpg Rock star.jpg 212px-Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-20h42m23s177.png 212px-Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-20h42m57s255.png Hh.png 167px-Flora Posing In Hr Sirenix.png Flora here.jpg Freinds.jpg Flora and helia.jpg Hehe.jpg Harmonix Flora.png 150px-Florasignature.png|'Flora' Flora awsome.jpg ThCAQTJB5U.jpg Wiki-background Flora Charmix.jpg Flora22.jpg Flora Belive.jpg Flora1234.jpg IsCAQRFXT3.jpg ThCA57SZTH.jpg Goo.jpg 212px-Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-20h42m23s177.png 212px-Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-20h42m57s255.png Hh.png 167px-Flora Posing In Hr Sirenix.png Freinds.jpg Flora and helia.jpg Hehe.jpg Harmonix Flora.png 212px-SailorOutfitFlora.png|'Flora' Category:Characters Category:Flora